


You Don't Know What You're Talking About (discontinued)

by The_Optimist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, hey!, no fair., strokes, you gave yourself spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a stroke in the office, while recording GTAV.</p><p>DISCONTINUED.<br/>If you feel like taking this over leave a comment on the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know What You're Talking About (discontinued)

“Gavin! Stop blowing up shit and get over here!” Michael called as Gavin ran around the street, flaming cars behind him.

“It’s not me it’s Ryan!” He cried in return, the gent chuckling mysteriously from the corner of the room.

“I don’t care who it is, get the fuck over here!” Michael laughed as Gavin died with a squawk. “You stupid bitch, get over here.” Gavin finally made his way to Michael.

“I’m here boi!” He shouted in delight, and Michael laughed at him again.

“I can see that.”

“Would you two stop being so gay and actually help?” Geoff asked, which was followed by a shout of joy from Ray.

“Ray! R and R connection!” Came the defeated cry from Ryan, accompanied by the laughter of Jack and Geoff who had witnessed it. Michael turned to glance at Gavin, who had been quite for a few seconds longer than he normally was. His boi was leaning towards his screen, his eyes squinted as if he couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing. His controller was abandoned on his desk.

“Gavin?” Michael whispered, and the younger man turned to look at him in confusion. A glassy film was covering his eyes, giving them an unnatural look. “You okay?” Gavin stared at him for a few seconds, his mouth moving occasionally, but no words forming.

“H-“ He croaked.

“What?” Michael asked, putting his own controller down.

“He-help.” He managed to get out, hardly above a whisper. Michael’s eyes widened in worry as Gavin slowly put his head down on his desk. He glanced around the room, but no one had noticed their absence from the game yet.

“Cut the recording.” He said loudly, and the bickering died down instantly.

“Michael-“ Geoff started, but was quickly cut of by Michael.

“I said cut it!” Turning back to Gavin, he pulled the Brit’s headphones off, and moving items on his desk out the way. “Gavin?” He could feel all eyes in the room travel to the lad, and he knew they all saw what he did.

“Gavin? Gavin can you hear me?” Jack asked, crouching beside the boy.

“Gavin? It’s Michael, can you hear us?” He gently pushed the hair out of his eyes, and saw they were closed. Moving closer, he placed his fingers on his neck. Gavin’s pulse was fast and weak, and not very even.

“What are the symptoms?” Ryan asked, crouching next to Jack.

“He, uh, was complaining of not being able to move his arm very well.” Ray added form behind Michael’s chair.

“And he couldn’t speak very well earlier. Worse than normal.” Michael said, watching Ryan’s face.

“Was anyone watching his face? Was he struggling to smile or did he have droopy eyes?” Everyone shook their heads, and Ryan sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone.

“What are you doing?” Asked a slightly higher pitched Geoff, showing his worry.

“Calling an ambulance.” He didn’t receive an objections, just more worried looks.

“Gavin, you’re going to be okay, you hear me? You’re going to be fucking okay!” Michael felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and looked up to meet Ray’s scared eyes. “You’re going to be okay too, alright?” Michael said, quieter. Ray let out a breath, and nodded.

“Can I get an ambulance please? My… friend has…” Ryan’s voice trailed off as he left the room.

“We should get him off the desk.” Jack stated, and the others nodded, thankful for something to do. “On three?” He asked as they got in position.

“Go for it.” Geoff said, and Jack nodded.

“One, two, three.” They carefully manoeuvred Gavin onto the floor, and Michael and Jack rolled him into the recovery position. Ryan came back in, and they all sat around Gavin.

“Hey guys- oh shit. Gavin?” Came Lindsay’s originally cheery voice, which suddenly took on a quiet and fearful sound. Michael turned and opened his arms to her, and she made her way over, flopping down into them. “What happened?” Everyone turned to look at Ryan, who seemed to be the only one who understood. He rubbed his face, looking like he didn’t want to know.

“When I heard about Gavin’s ‘stroke’ on the podcast, I decided I’d look into it. I learnt about the symptoms and… and I think he’s actually having one.”


End file.
